Naga
Genders : Male, Female Length : Varies a lot. 10-12 feet is considered as average. There are no noticeable size difference between males and females. Build : Slender Hair : Jet black, other colors are seen as very exotic in societies Eyes : Mostly blue and light brown Skin (body) : Tanned to various degrees, as nagas prefer to live in desertic regions. Skin (tail) : Anything goes. It is possible to track the origin of any given naga just by looking at the color of his tail. Ingame Description: You are walking through the shifting sands of the desert when you hear a sudden hiss behind you. Expecting to be attacked by a snake, you quickly leap forward and turn around. To your surprise, what you see is not exactly a snake; it’s a naga - a half-human half-snake hybrid. She surges up and hisses even louder than before, showing off a pair of formidable fangs dripping with venom. Gazing at her long and slender reptilian body swaying on the sand like quicksilver, you can only stand still in admiration of this terrible wonder. Ingame Description: She resembles a beautiful and slender woman from the waist up, with dark hair hanging down to her neck. Her upper body is deeply tanned, while her lower body is covered with shiny scales, striped in a pattern reminiscent of the dunes around you. Instead of bifurcating into legs, her hips elongate into a snake’s body which stretches far out behind her, leaving a long and curving trail in the sand. She’s completely naked, with her round C-cup breasts showing in plain sight. In her mouth you can see a pair of sharp, poisonous fangs and a long forked tongue moving rapidly as she hisses at you. Appearance : Normal humans with a snake body from the waist down. They also have a rather long forked tongue (5 usable inches, though they rarely extend it this far) which they flick out every so often to get informations on their surroundings. Sexual Characteristics: Nagas, just like snakes, have no external genitalia. Those remain concealed in a genital slit until needed. Unlike actual snakes and lizards, however, the genital slit is distinct from the anus which is also on the front, as nagas have no buttocks. Male nagas usually have two penises ranging from 5 to 10 inches. Nagas are a foreign race to Mareth. Only gods can recall of the last time one have ever seen a naga roaming on these lands. Social Structure : Most nagas live in groups of 100-150. Living in such small communities means that everyone is likely to know each other, something that influenced their culture a lot. Nagas communicate using a mixture of soundwaves and ground impulsions. They can still communicate using only one of these methods, but their vocabulary will be limited as a result. They pick up the impulsions through the underside of their tail, which is full of sensitive nerve endings. This also a makes it a major erogenous zone, explaining why nagas enjoy coiling together while mating. Their particular sense of hearing means they can’t “hear” the difference between a human talking and a naga saying the same thing : they understand both but to answer back, they have to know that difference and they need to learn to speak this way too. Culture : The stereotype portrays nagas as very narcissic and eccentric, often wearing ornaments made of precious metals and fine fabrics. In reality, nagas are very modest and are taught that the only valuable things in life are those that can benefit to everyone. Not counting emotional attachment, they usually don’t value what they own. They believe that all nagas are related in some way and highly respect each other. Nagas rarely come in contact with other sapient species both due to the fact that they live in very inhospitable regions and because of the complex language barrier that refrains them from properly communicating with anyone else. Special Abilities: Bites their prey with their poison fangs or constrict them using their long powerful snake tails. Sex Scenes: * Vaginal Rape requires: loss; vagina * FemDom Rape requires: win; vagina * Gooey Rape requires: win; goo for lower body * Genderless Rape requires: win; genderless PC * Centaur Rape requires: win; centaur body * Bee Ovipositor requires: win; Bee Ovipositor * Drider Ovipositor requires: win; Drider Ovipositor * Consensual Sex requires: snake tongue to communicate with Naga, and snake tail, Naga will only be friendly to other Naga. Loot: Snake Oil, Reptilum, Pipe Notes: * "The" naga is named Bianca in the original ODT document. It is however never mentioned anywhere in the game. * Author: ElAcechador, Author of the desert’s naga girl * A special sex option is available if you defeat the naga as a slime with a high enough lust to rape her.